Never Forget
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: I really don't know how to summarize this fic. It's sort of a T.K.Patamon friendship thingy. It's sort of sad, or it's supposed to be anyway. :::Complete:::


A/N: This is dedicated to my one and only sister. Thanks a bunch. I don't really like Takeru but he was perfect for this fic. T.K. is the same age as in 01, just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  


* * *

  


Never Forget  
  
  
  
  


Dark, pouty clouds swirled and extinguished the once clear blue sky making the lonely scape flee in the distance. The invading darkness slid it's way in, snipping and shoving the fluffy mounds of white, covering the city turning it in it's weeping embrace. Multiple colors of dark grays trailed in the atmosphere slaughtering any intruders that made its way into their clutches. It suffocated and dispersed the blue sky making it a gloomy, ugly, and depressing sight.

A small set of water dripped from the hazard-like sky, seeming to melt everything in its descending path. The area shook as the clouds twirled and darkened sending volts of electricity down to the unsuspecting city-dwellers, who dare to get in its way. People ran around searching for cover as the rain continued its assault on them at an alarming rate. The populous shrieked and scurried as lightning flooded the area in its hurtful yet tranquil embrace as an ear splitting shriek from the heavens invaded there waiting ears.

One lone figure stood, eyes narrowed, against the harsh bark of a tree watching sorrowfully as people flew by him in a frenzied rush. His blonde hair, saturated in water, clung to his face as beads of the impending water fell all along his body. Closing his tired blue eyes a bit, Takeru laid his head back against the tree and stared helplessly at the night sky through the thick branches of the old tree. Lightning stroke and thunder clashed all around him, but his pale body stood completely unaffected by its occurrence. His small arms wrapped tightly around himself as he fell to the wet ground in one large clump. Tiny legs moved there way to his burning chest, as his chin laid heavily on them. Takeru huddled tightly against himself and the tree as the rain he felt in his heart overtook him.

The small blonde's lips trembled as a new set of water fell on his cheeks. Biting his lower lip, the young keeper of hope wept in his arms never letting the scream deep inside die down. His throat hurt and felt gruffly as his mind screamed in horror and pain. His tiny frame began to shake as his body continued to soak up the horrible experience. The child's mind was disheveled and broken as it raced over the recent events. His teeth dug deeper in his lip as he cried loud and hard into the rain filled night, drawing a tiny drop of blood.

Raising a shaky hand, Takeru wiped his eyes with the back of his soaked hand, shivering as drop after drop of rain fell upon his face, soaking his already freezing and saturated clothes. His whole body was covered in wetness from the rain and his heart-breaking tears. Letting out a blood curdling scream that he had been desperately trying to hold in, Takeru pounded his tightly clenched fists into the dirt, sending it flying all around him.

The tiny beads of dirt clomped on his face, and slowly slid off as his tears fell freely down his clammy cheeks. Tear after tear escaped his reddening eyes, as his choked on his sobs. Takeru coughed and gasped as his chest clamped down on him making breathing become non-existent. His hands grabbed at his throat as he frantically rubbed his tightening esophagus. His grayish blue eyes darted wide as he groaned in horror as his hands continuously tired to relieve some of the pressure. The blonde's mind broke down and shattered as he tried ineffectively to calm down.

Blue lips now replaced his once rosy ones, as Takeru continued to gasp and shake in the night's light. The clouds seemed to laugh at him as they started to pour harder making his vision blurry. Fog surrounded his trembling body, as his eyes became glossy and grief stricken. Fresh tears continued to fall down his paling cheeks as his head began to throb and loll to the side. One hand after the other dropped slowly to his side as the blonde continued to gasp in small breaths. His insides ached and burned like molten lava as the freezing wind hit him constantly. The boy's heart bled and broke as his continued to sob on.

Blame, cowardice, hatred, pain, and a never-ending wave of hollowness now enveloped his psyche. Parts of his darkening soul escaped him and would surly never again appear as long as he lived. Takeru's eyes slowly lidded shut as he stopped gasping and willed himself to die. He wanted to be with him, he needed to be with him. Every part of what he once was… was long since dissipated since he left.

"Patamon." His blue lips mouthed out as the frail boy fell tiredly to the softening ground with a small thug.

*~*

Takeru was finally free. He felt warm and alive as his mind drifted in the undercurrents of the dreamscape. His soft child like giggle filled the bright area, as the sun shone perfectly above him. The crest holder basked in its warm embrace, wrapping his newly dried arms around himself as a small smile tugged at his lips. Takeru was laughing and playing about with his best friend in the whole universe, Patamon. The small, orange, pig-like digimon laughed and hugged him for dear life as they tricked and played in the cool air. Patamon's ears flapped in the wind, making Takeru laugh at his expense. The tiny digimon laughed with him, as he pulled on Takeru's arm drawing him in the air with him.

Both flew in the air, hugging the other and just enjoying the other's company. Takeru glanced at his digimon partner with sad eyes and then turned away as a single tear escaped him. Sniffling, and biting back a sob, the boy slowly let go of Patamon's tiny hand and dropped delicately to the ground. His sneakered feet landed softly to the freshly cut grass, as the boy looked at the ground with defeat in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Patamon asked as he flew down to his friend's side.

"This isn't real is it?" Takeru groaned out as he dropped to the ground sobbing.

"I'm sorry T.K." The small digimon moved over to him and placed a warm hand on his knee.

"Don't be. I knew this was to good to be true." The blonde lifted his gaze and stared at his companion.

"I never meant to leave you. You know that, don't you." Patamon nuzzled T.K as tears escaped his own eyes.

"I know…It just hurts so much that you're not here with me anymore. I mean it seems like a part of me has left with you. You are my best friend Patamon…I just don't want you to be gone." Takeru cried out and hugged the pig-like digimon closely.

"You have to understand T.K. that I will never be away from you as long as you remember me. I will…" He placed a small clawed hand over T.K's heart and looked deep in the boy's eyes. "always be in here. That's where it counts. You will never lose me as long as I'm there."

"It's so hard Patamon. I just don't think I can…" Takeru started but was cut off by the digimon flying up and shaking his head.

"Don't lose hope T.K. It is still with you as well as me. I may not be in the flesh anymore but I will always be with you in spirit." Patamon responded and placed his small arms around Takeru's neck.

"As long as you live so will I. Please move on Takeru. I know you can. Death always brings pain and sorrow but you always gave me hope and love. Please don't lose such innocents on my part. You know I don't want you to be so depressed on my behalf. There are people who care and love you, don't make them lose you as I have already. Please Takeru." He pleaded as he whispered in T.K.'s ear.

"I can't." He sobbed as his face flushed red from the sorrow.

"You can, I know you can." Patamon moved away a tad and lifted Takeru's chin with his tiny hands making him look in his sweet filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Patamon. I'm sorry for everything." T.K. hit the ground with his fists.

"It wasn't your fault. Nothing could have changed what happened. It was destined to be. Just know that I love you and you are the greatest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Patamon cried softly feeling his small fame shake from his own pain.

"I love you too. I will never forget what you have done for me. Never!" Takeru cuddled against Patamon and closed his misty blue eyes.

"Thank you my friend. Goodbye Takeru, I'll see you soon." Patamon pulled away and flew up in the air with a sad smile on his lips.

"Bye Patamon, I promise to never forget you." He yelled and jumped up ran after him, as Patamon started to fade away.

"If you ever need me, just look deep inside your heart and I'll be there. Till next time…" The digimon shone brightly and then blinked away into the sunny air.

"Goodbye Patamon and Thank you for everything." Takeru dropped to his knees and smiled as tears still continued to fall down his cheeks.  
  


*~*

A new sensation invaded his being as warm arms wrapped themselves around his cold body. A tightening grip around his waist sent his mind in a whirl of panic. Opening one groggy eye at a time, the keeper of hope turned head to the side and stared wide-eyed at the person that held him close. Sighing, and taking a warm breath, he smiled letting his once blue lips return to there natural shade of pinkish red.

"I knew I would find you here." A soft husky voice entered his ears.

"Yamato!" T.K. turned around and clutched his brother in a tight hug.

"You ok squirt. We were all worried when you ran off." Matt hugged his brother back, sighing as he welcomed the relief that he was safe.

"I'm fine now." Takeru whispered into his brother's ear as Matt picked his soaked body up.

"Let's go home. Your drenched." Yamato cringed as he felt the rain slick clothes against his own dry ones. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." The boy yawned and held onto Matt as they began to walk home.

" I know this won't help but as long as you remember him Patamon will never truly be gone." He smiled at his brother showing that he did sort of know what he was going through.

"That's what he told me." T.K laughed softly and laid his head on Matt's shoulder closing his eyes.

"Hmm, smart lil guy." Matt patted his head and continued on slowly.

"Till next time Patamon, Never forget me…my friend…my companion…my life…my hope…" His lips mouthed out into the newly brightening night sky.  
  
  


~Owari~  
  


* * *

-Questions...Comments...Death Threats...Please Do!-  



End file.
